Kuroshitsuji III: Ai no keizoku
by Tenshi Kawaii Amuto-forever
Summary: Es la continuación de Kuroshitsuji II, trata después de que Ciel se convierte en demonio, qué pasó con los demás personajes,habrá muchos celos, drama, humor, romance, angustia (por parte de los personajes), confusiones y muchas sorpresas…La pregunta clave a todos estos sucesos es ¿Qué pasará a medida que pase el tiempo?, bueno sin más los invito a leer este fics, no se arrepentirán
1. Chapter 1

*Bueno aquí traigo otro fic de estas parejas que me encantan, se me ocurrió después de ver el final de "Kuroshitsuji II", me quedé muy triste con la muerte de Alois a manos de Claude y bueno aunque al final a él también lo mata Sebastian, y lo que me dejo en shock fue cuando el alma de Ciel queda sellada y se convierte en demonio y Sebastian se queda como su Mayordomo eterno, y pues me vi "Kuroshitsuji: book of circus" creyendo que era la continuación pero nada a mi parecer solo es relleno de la serie, y bueno este fic va a ser la continuación y será "Kuroshitsuji III", esta es la continuación después de que Ciel se convierte en demonio, este fic contendrá muchos celos, drama, humor, romance, angustia (por parte de los personajes), confusiones y muchas sorpresas…La pregunta clave a todos estos sucesos es ¿Qué pasará a medida que pase el tiempo?, bueno sin más los invito a seguir este fic, sin más presentaciones el primer capítulo, que lo disfruten*

* * *

Capítulo 1: Ese mayordomo, le dicen adiós

POV CIELO

Ya ha pasado un año desde que me convertí en demonio y muchas cosas han pasado, entre ellas, esta Sebastian…él ya no es el mismo, cambió, ya no me muestra esa sonrisa sarcástica tan característica de él, en estos últimos seis meses se comporta muy frío conmigo, naturalmente no me debería de importar siendo ahora un demonio pero una parte de mi sigue sintiendo como un humano, y ver que me ignora y no me muestra más emociones aparte de seriedad me lastima…

Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, y aunque me duela admitirlo, extraño esos momentos en el que nos jugábamos entre nosotros, extraño esas sonrisas sarcásticas y seductoras, extraño esas palabras y frases que decía y sabía que me molestaba y hacía avergonzarme…

Lo extraño, pero mi orgullo no me permite mostrar tales emociones como la tristeza o el dolor porque eso me haría ver débil y vulnerable y eso es lo último que quiero, yo no quiero verme de tal manera y mucho menos ante él.

Y en este tiempo que ha pasado me he podido dar cuenta el porqué de sus tratos hacia mi persona, mi alma, esa es la razón, por la culpa de Alois Trancy mi alma fue sellada y bloqueada a cualquier demonio que quiera tenerla, entre ellos, Sebastian, a pesar de haber sido asesinado a manos de Claude, Hannah Anafellows, la demonio que pactó con el "hermano" de Alois, Luka, tomó el alma de Alois encerrándola en el anillo de su familia (El anillo que llevaba Alois en la serie), para tiempo después ponérmelo a mí y que el alma de él tomara posesión de mi cuerpo, juntos idearon un plan, hicieron creer a Claude y a Sebastian que tendrían que pelear para que alguno de ellos pudiera obtener mi alma, fue mentira, lo que realmente pasó fue que no importa quien ganara, ninguno obtendría mi alma, todo era un plan profundamente calculado, y todo por el poder de la sed de venganza que existía en el corazón de Alois, realmente fue muy astuto para poder planear cada cosa para cumplir con su propósito, vengarse de Claude, yo lo subestimé, Claude lo subestimo, Sebastian lo subestimo, todos lo subestimamos, caímos en su juego como todos, nos manejó a todos como si fuéramos sus marionetas, realmente logro impresionarme con su astucia y gran capacidad para jugar con la gente, realmente no lo vi venir, y por lo que veo, nadie lo hizo…

En fin, mi mansión fue remodelada y arreglada por Sebastian y los demás, es como si nada hubiera pasado, no escuche más de Alois Trancy después de eso, tampoco de Hannah, ni de Claude y de ninguno de esos trillizos de la mansión Trancy…

Mi vida ahora es monótona, me levanto, "como", realizo mis tareas y luego a dormir, y así cada día, nada nuevo, las cosas dentro de mi vida diaria con Sebastian, en cambio, si cambió, a inicios después de convertirme en demonio, él seguía haciendo las cosas como siempre, levantarme, cambiarme, traerme el "té", bañarme, en fin, lo que siempre hizo, pero a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, él dejó de hacerlo, primero dejó de despertarme y cambiarme mandando a Maylene que lo haga en su lugar, luego el postre que él siempre me hacía dejó de hacerlo y en su lugar mandaba a Bard a hacerlo, no sabía igual, también ya no me bañaba más, en su lugar mandaba a Tanaka, técnicamente se mantenía lo más alejado de mí, ya no lo veía en la mansión, era como si cada vez que yo iba a un lado él iba hacia el otro, me evitaba, cada vez que lo llamaba él mandaba a Tanaka, las únicas veces que pasábamos juntos era cuando llegaba una misión que la Reina quería que realizara, pero él siempre procuraba hacerlo lo más rápido que podía, y sobre las lecciones que él siempre me daba como mi profesor, ya no lo hacía más, contrato a los mejores profesores para que se convirtieran mis tutores, según él, era por mi bien, pero yo ya sabía cuál era la razón detrás de todo…y eso era lo que más me dolía…

A Sebastian yo ya no le importaba, sin mi alma para él yo era nada, y lo único que lo mantenía atado a mí era el contrato que había entre ambos, sé que si él pudiera ya se habría marchado o ya me hubiese matado y deshecho de mí, todo lo que nos unía era el contrato…al menos por ahora…

Sí, y digo solo por ahora porque yo como Conde y con mi gran orgullo que poseo no puedo permitir que las personas que estén a mi lado sean solo porque no tienen otra opción, que estén conmigo por obligación, no, yo no quiero eso…y por lógico Sebastian no era la excepción, yo le entregaría lo que por derecho le correspondía…mi alma…, él ya había cumplido la parte del trato que le correspondía, ahora era mi turno, y ya sé quién es el que me ayudará con esto, Undertaker.

Él me ayudaría con mi plan, no me importa el precio que él pueda cobrarme, yo haré lo que sea.

Toqué la campanilla de mi oficina donde me encontraba leyendo unos documentos sobre la fábrica, ya eran eso de las once y media de la noche, mi plan tenía que empezar ya.

Y tal y como lo suponía no fue Sebastian el que apareció sino que como siempre fue Tanaka…

-¿Qué desea joven amo?-Preguntó con ese típico tono de buen mayordomo

-Quiero que preparen el carruaje, saldré-Informé con voz soberbia y orgullosa

-Pero joven amo, ya es muy tarde-Me comunicó

-Yo no pedí que me contradigas, solo cumple con lo que te dije-Ordené

-Como usted desee, joven amo-Hizo una reverencia y se marchó

-Ahora es mi turno de cumplir…Sebastian…-Susurré por lo más

Luego de diez minutos escuche tres golpecitos en la puerta de mi despacho, típicos de Sebastian…

-Adelante-Dije alto

-Boochan, ¿Usted ordenó que preparan el carruaje?-Preguntó serio

-Así es-Firme respondí

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde desea ir tan tarde en la noche?-Me miraba fijamente

-No, eso a ti no te incumbe-Declaré soberbio

-Al contrario, mi trabajo es velar por su bienestar-Informó sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro

-Bueno pues, eso a mí no me importa, tú solo limítate a cumplir las órdenes que se te dan-Ordené firme

-Como usted diga, Boochan-Hizo una reverencia

Tocaron la puerta, era Tanaka

-Adelante-Ordené

-Joven amo, el carruaje está preparado como ordenó-Informó haciendo una reverencia

-Está bien-Firme dije

-Joven amo, ¿Sebastian lo acompañará?-Preguntó mirándonos a Sebastian y a mi alternadamente

-No, yo iré solo, puedes retirarte-Dije con voz firme

-Como usted diga joven amo-Hizo una reverencia y se fue

-¿Irá solo?-preguntó serio Sebastian

-Así es-Comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero cuando pase por su lado no pude evitar susurrar-Adiós, Sebastian…-Se sorprendió, pero él no sabía cuál era el significado de esas palabras, no sabía que realmente esa era la despedida entre nosotros…

-Que tenga un buen viaje, Boochan-Susurró antes de que cerrara la puerta y él se quedara solo en el despacho

Caminé firme hasta la salida, allí estaban en una fila bien formados los sirvientes de mi mansión para darme la despedida

-¡Qué tenga buen viaje Amo!-Gritaron al unísono mientras pasa al frente de ellos

-Gracias y adiós-Le sonreí, se sorprendieron, nunca les había sonreído pero esa era la última vez que los vería

Crucé la gran puerta y dejé de lado todos los comentarios sorprendidos que decían mis sirvientes, en la puerta del carruaje pude ver a Tanaka mientras me abría la puerta para que yo entrara.

-Que tenga buen viaje joven amo-Habló mientras me subía al carruaje

-Adiós Tanaka-Me despedí de igual manera de él

Tanaka cerró la puerta del carruaje conmigo dentro y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, yo por última vez dirigí mi vista a mi mansión y por último mire a la ventana donde se encontraba mi despacho y allí estaba Sebastian, parado, mirándome desde la ventana.

-Adiós…Sebastian-Susurré por segunda y última vez

Fue un recorrido de unos quince minutos hasta llegar hasta la funeraria de Undertaker, Tanaka me abrió la puerta del carruaje.

-Hemos llegado joven amo-Me informó mientras bajaba del carruaje

-Puedes esperar afuera, entraré solo-Ordené

-Lo que ordene joven amo-Hizo una reverencia

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la funeraria, a medida que me encontré frente a esta se abrió sola, con un sonido de la puerta un tanto "terrorífica" al hacerlo, y detrás, en la oscuridad, pude divisar a Undertaker que sonriente salió de ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, Conde, ¿Qué lo trae tan tarde aquí?-Pregunto con esa sonrisa sarcástica

-Tengo algo que pedirte-Informé firme

-Vaya, ¿Y que es ese "algo"?-Sin quitar su sonrisa me preguntó

-Quiero que extraigas mi alma-Declaré

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ese si es una gran petición, pero, ¿Por qué quiere que haga algo así?-Me preguntó un tanto confundido

-Es algo que no puedo decirte, solo hazlo-Le ordené

-Vaya, aunque me gustaría hacerlo no puedo, verá siendo usted su alma sellada no puedo extraerla-Me informó serio

-¿Es imposible?-Pregunté confundido

-Al contrario, no es imposible, pero hacerlo le va a costar mucho más que una sonrisa-Me informó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Qué quieres? Haré lo que sea-Declaré

-Verá, será algo fácil extraer su alma pero a cambio de eso usted no podrá renunciar ni a su nombre ni a su título como Conde-Me informó

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-Pregunté más que confundido

-Ya lo verá Conde, pero yo creo que el motivo por el cual usted hace todo esto es por su mayordomo, aunque no logro entenderlo en todo pero estoy seguro que ese es su motivo, pero al extraer su alma habrá dos de usted, uno que su alma liberada y el otro que es su usted demonio, ya lo verá cuando lo haga pero usted tendrá que refugiarse hasta que su "yo" que es su alma sea consumida por su demonio, y con lo que respecta a su sello de contrato con su mayordomo desaparecerá cuando su alma sea consumida lo que se refiere a que su "yo" que es usted demonio también lo seguirá poseyendo hasta que su alga sea consumida, cuando su alma haya sido liberada usted como demonio y su mayordomo ya no tendrán el sello que los une, el dejará de ser…su mayordomo eterno-Me comunicó serio

-Mnm…ya veo…-Susurré pensativo

-¿Y? Así que ¿Qué dice? ¿Lo hará?-Su expresión formó una sonrisa maliciosa

-Lo haré, es un trato-Firme respondí-Hazlo

-Es un trato Conde Phantomhive-Soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien ¿Cómo se comienza esto?-Pregunté mientras lo veía tomar una botellita de vidrio con una cruz como tapa de un estante

-Tome esto cuando se lo diga, para ser más preciso, cuando sean las doce exacto de la noche-Me informó mientras bajo mis pies comenzaba a trazar con algo que parecía una tiza blanca el sello que tenía en mi ojo, el sello del contrato.

-¿Por qué la figura del contrato?-Pregunté mientras lo veía terminar de hacerlo

-Ya lo verá, y para su información es la marca del demonio-Sonrió mientras se dirigía a tomar su oz de Shinigami (La que usa en el anime)

El reloj marcaba un minuto para las doce, todo quedó silencio, podía escuchar los segundos correr en el reloj…

-Cuenta regresiva Conde-Me informó y comentó a contar

* 10

* 9

* 8

* 7

* 6

* 5

* 4

* 3

* 2

-¡Ahora Conde!-Ordenó e inmediatamente me tomé la bebida, sentí mi cuerpo tensarse y comenzar a quemar, como si algo me carcomiera y prendiera fuego dentro de mí

-Mi turno-Golpeó con la punta de su oz en el centro del dibujo que había hecho y comenzó a decir

* Katsute sin akadatta ga kokoro, ima, katsute shinseidatta karada wa, dolor de atta ga a mierda, ima kihakude, ichido ni junsuideatta TAMASHI wa, ima kurai kuro ni nari, wakare wa subete kurakunaru junsuina subete wa, Kono Koru o kaishite, kuraikara junsui bunri, Kono karada o mippei shi, junsuina TAMASHI o Kaiho shi, Kaiho suru, ataerareta yakusoku o tassei suru koto dekimasu ga! Watashi o miru a Ciel Phantomhive ma ni modoshimasu * (Su traducción: El corazón Que Una Vez FUE rojo, Ahora se Convierte en negro, el alma Que Una Vez FUE pura, Ahora Es oscura, El Cuerpo Que Una Vez FUE santo, Ahora Es tenue, tal Y Como Estuvo se va, adiós a lo oscuro y lo TODO TODO puro, yo por medio de ESTO llamo y separo lo puro de lo oscuro, this Cuerpo Que Fue sellado, libera el alma pura y permite Alcanzar la promesa dada, ¡Libérate! Muéstrame y Trae de regreso al verdadero Ciel Phantomhive)

Tras haber dicho estas palabras el contrato comenzó a brillar intensamente, y el dibujo bajo mis pies de igual manera.

Sentí una gran punzada en mi corazón, sentí como este se paralizaba, sentí como el fuego dentro de mí crecía más y más, sentí como si algo fuera extraído de mí.

No soporté más y caí rendido al piso, puse mis manos al suelo, me quedaba sin oxígeno, comencé a sudar, ya no podía más, mis brazos también fallaron, caí de espaldas al suelo mientras ponía mis brazos en mí garganta y mi estómago, comencé a rodar por el suelo cuando comencé a sentir que la cabeza me empezaba a dar vuelta, veía todo borroso, no tuve más opción que cerrar fuertemente mis ojos, mis manos ahora estaban en mi cabeza.

Poco a poco comencé a sentir que el aire regresaba, el dolor se iba, de igual manera el mareo, sentía las fuerzas regresar a mí pero mucho más potente, los poderes de demonio ahora ya eran míos.

-¿Se encuentra bien Conde?-Me tendió una mano, no dude en tomarla

-S-si…-Fue lo único que pude decir mientras recobraba el aire que me faltaba

-Parece que todo salió bien Conde, mire-Me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que mirara hacia conde había estado antes tirado en el suelo

-¡Ahh…! ¡Pero…pero…!-Allí estaba yo, tirado, aparentemente estaba dormido

-Todo salió perfecto, ha funcionado, ¿No puede sentir su alma descansar dentro de ese cuerpo?-Me preguntó

La verdad era que si lo sentía, sentía un fuerte impulso de atracción, ya sabía lo que sintió Sebastian y también Claude al oler mi alma, era increíblemente llamativa, atrayente…

-¿Esa es mi alma?-Pregunté serio

-Así es, Conde-Sonrió

-Ya veo, entonces hasta que mi alma sea consumida debo mantenerme oculto ¿Verdad?-Pregunté sin cambiar mi expresión

-Exactamente Conde

-Bien…

De pronto mi "yo" que se encontraba dormido comenzó a moverse.

-Ya va a despertar Conde, es hora de irse-Me informó

-Lo sé, ya me voy pero antes…entrégale esto a Tanaka y dile que se lo dé a Sebastian-Le entregué una carta

-De acuerdo Conde, pero quisiera saber ¿Dónde se quedará?

-Ya me las arreglaré solo-Dije firme mientras me dirigía a la salida trasera

-Nos veremos después Conde-Se despidió

-Hasta entonces-Le dije mientras salía y veía como gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, tuve que correr hasta que llegue a una tienda, por lo que veía era una panadería, comencé a secarme y me dispuse a revisar el lugar, era raro que una tienda estuviera abierta, parece que solo habían tortas en todas las repisas, tal parece era para comprar y llevar pues no habían sillas ni mesas.

Habían muchas y de diferentes formas y colores, para todos los gustos, mientras más caminaba por la tienda más me preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Undertaker y que le diría a mi otro "yo", una voz me sacó de mis prensamientos.

-Hannah, quiero esta torta y lleva esa por si acaso-Habló una voz un tanto chillona y caprichosa que fácilmente pude reconocer.

-Imposible…-Susurré y comencé a acelerar mi paso hasta donde había provenido la voz

No me equivocaba, delante de mí estaba un rubio de ojos celestes, y junto a él una peli-morada morena y de ojos azules un poco claros, eran ellos…

-Alois Trancy, Hannah Anafellows-Declaré en voz alta y mirándolos

Ellos giraron hasta donde estaba yo, y me miraron sorprendidos, el primero en cambiar su expresión fue Alois.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Ciel Phantomhive-Me sonrió malicioso el rubio

-Alois Trancy, ¿Qué acaso no estabas muerto?-Pregunté serio

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, estaba-Su sonrisa amplió

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Y dime Ciel, ¿Dónde está tu mayordomo?-Su expresión no cambio

-Él…él está en la mansión-Contesté con voz más baja

-Mmnhh… ¿Puede ser que él cambió y ya no te quiere cerca porque ya no tienes tu alma?-Preguntó malicioso

No respondí

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, y yo que pensé que con ustedes era diferente, creí que él estaría contigo a pesar de no tener tú alma-Habló confundido

-Pues no fue así-Declaré fríamente

-Pero no veo a nadie de tus sirvientes contigo-Me informó mientras miraba a todos los costados detrás de mí

-No he venido con nadie, no puedo volver a mi mansión, al menos no por ahora-Declaré fríamente

-¿Así y por qué?-Preguntó confundido

-¿Alois, cariño, no lo sientes?-Le preguntó la peli-morada que hasta entonces se mantuvo callada.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Tú alma, no está-Me informó sorprendido

-Se la daré a Sebastian, una larga historia-Dije girando mi mirada hacia la nada

-Yo la resumiré, se la darás a él porque notaste que era lo único que lo mantenía atado a ti y como el Conde orgulloso que eres se la darás porque no te gusta que la gente que este contigo lo esté por obligación ¿Verdad?-Me preguntó con una sonrisa, convencido.

-Vaya, parece que la sed de venganza que tienes hacia Claude en tú corazón te ayudó a ser más inteligente-Le dije bulón

-Ja ja, que gracioso Ciel-Comentó sarcástico-Como sea, tal parece que no puedes regresar a tú mansión, y yo la verdad quiero llevarme bien contigo porque tal parece tenemos mucho en común así que ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres quedarte en mi mansión?-Con una sonrisa me propuso

-Mmh…No tengo otra opción, así que acepto-Acepté

-¡Siiii!-Comenzó a chillar feliz mientras hacia ese baile típico de él-¡Tortas para festejar!-Gritó feliz

-Lo que tú quieras cariño-Le dijo amorosa Hannah

POV NORMAL

Mientras tanto en la funeraria de Undertaker se encontraba un peli-plomo tratando de explicarle las cosas al "Joven Conde"

-Y eso en resumen fue lo que pasó-Le contó

-Ya veo, así que después de que Sebastian cumpliera con el contrato yo me desmayé y estado así durante dos horas, ¿Por lo tanto él aún no toma mi alma?-Preguntó confuso el peli-azul oscuro

-Así es Conde-Afirmó mostrando esa sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya veo, y ¿Dónde está Sebastian?-Preguntó mirando alrededor

-Él tuvo que ir a cuidar la mansión, dijo algo acerca de unos "incompetentes" sirvientes-Informó burlón

-Mnn…ya veo…-Susurró cabizbajo

-Pero un mayordomo suyo lo está esperando a fuera, Tanaka

-Ah, ya veo bien entonces me retiro, gracias por todo Undertaker-Se despidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-Espere Conde, yo lo acompañaré, tengo algo de qué hablar con su mayordomo

-De acuerdo-Abrió la puerta seguido del shinigami, y se dirigió al carruaje que lo esperaba

-Tanaka-san-Llamó el conde

-Joven Amo, ¿Esta listo para regresar a la mansión?-Hizo una reverencia

-Así es, sube Undertaker-Lo llamó mientras subía

-Con gusto Conde-Sonrió

Tanaka cerró la puerta del carruaje y se dirigió al asiento del conductor, y se dirigió a la mansión

Tras un cuarto de hora ya estaban en la puerta de la mansión que era abierta por Sebastian

-Joven Amo ya está de regreso-Hizo una reverencia mientras su amo entraba a la mansión, cuando se sorprendió al notar el aura este de su ser

-Me voy a mi habitación, y Sebastian, mañana te quiero a primera hora en la mañana tenemos que hablar-Le ordenó mientras comenzaba a subir

-Sí amo…-Se quedó pensativo en la puerta

-Ya veo que lo notaste-Habló alguien a sus espaldas

-Undertaker-Lo miró serio-¿Qué pasó?-Exigió saber el mayordomo

-Jejeje…esto tal vez te responda tu pregunta-Le entregó la carta antes dada mientras le sonreía

-¿Pero qué es esto?-Preguntó confundido

-Ábrelo y lo sabrás-Le dijo el shinigami

Así lo hizo, comenzó a leer la carta

****VOZ DE CIEL****

* * *

 _Sebastian, si estás leyendo esto es porque mi plan tal parece y funcionó, últimamente he notado tú trato hacia mí, sé que solo estas a mi lado porque estas atado al contrato y como el orgulloso conde que soy no puedo permitir que estés a mi lado por obligación. Así que, he decidido pedirle ayuda a Undertaker y otorgarte mi alma, espero disfrutes mi alma porque por derecho es tuya, lo único que aún me alegra es saber que al final lograste lo que querías, espero y disfrutes mi alma._

 _En cuanto a mí no sé qué pueda pasarme solo sé que será nuestra despedida._

 _Eres libre, yo te dejo libre. Adiós, gracias por haber estado a mi lado aún si fuera porque era tú obligación, igualmente te lo agradezco, gracias por protegerme, y con esto espero seas feliz y que goces de tú libertad. Hasta nunca, Sebastian._

 _Ciel Phantomhive._

* * *

-¿Boochan…?-Susurró confundido mirando la carta antes leída y rápidamente giró hacia las escaleras antes subidas por aquel Joven Conde

-¿Undertaker qué es esto?-Le reclamó mostrándole la carta

-El regalo del Joven Conde hacia tu persona…Que disfrutes de tu regalo….Sebastian-Le mostró una sonrisa mientras salía y se cerraban las puertas tras él

-Boochan….-Susurró mirando hacia las escaleras….

* * *

*Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejaran un Review?, Espero que siii, bueno no olviden dejar sus review y sus consejos serán bien recibidos, esto solo es una pequeña sorpresa de las muchas que habrán a lo largo de la historia, solo diré que habrá mucho romance, celos, drama, comedia, angustia (Por parte de los personajes) y aún faltan muchas sorpresas, espero me dejen un review y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, Besooos, Bye, Bye*


	2. Chapter 2

*Bueno aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de este fic, y antes que nada quiero disculparme por haberme tardado demasiado en subir la conti, pero he tenido unos problemas personales y me están afectando demasiado, les contaré algo, yo sufría de insultos y continuas molestias(Empujones, jalones de cabello, manotazos, etc.) desde pequeña hasta que acabé primaria, a partir de allí decidí cambiar y no dejarme molestar pero a mi actual secu se han pasado los chicos que me molestaban y adivinen…nuevamente están molestándome y esto me está chocando un poco y me siento algo triste…pero lo que me motiva y me alegra son ustedes mis lectoras y ustedes las personas que siguen este fic, me hacen sentir que importo y que puedo ser buena en algo, y eso me alegra muchísimo y es por eso que he decidido que seguiré adelante y ya no les prestaré mucha atención a aquellos que me molestan…sin más quiero agradecerles a todas esas bellas personitas que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic:

*Yo Raven*

*Beth Flores*

*geissel rivas*

*Mary Hdz*

*Y a esa otra personita*

Y también a esas personitas que están siguiendo este fic:

*Dinora-chan*

*aran yagami*

*lauramariam98*

Sin más les agradezco de todo corazón y espero disfruten este capítulo, no olviden dejarme sus review, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, a leer*

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Ese mayordomo, se equivoca y la hora de regresar.**

 **POV. CIEL.**

-Alois, ¿Cómo es que tienes tantas energías?-Le pregunté ya un poco irritado, él se había dedicado a cantar jugar y por sobre todo hablara y hablar y hablar y…hablar…

-Jejeje…es que yo no soy un amargado como…Tú-Me respondió burlón mientras se cambiaba de lugar para sentarse a mi lado.

Estábamos a mitad de camino hacia su mansión en un carruaje conducido por Hannah.

-Ahhh-Suspiré pesadamente-No te entiendo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué no entiendes?-Preguntó inclinando su cabeza levemente.

-Eso, como tienes energías para todo.

-Ah, ya te lo dije, yo no soy amargado.

-Ah, eso lo explica-Respondí sarcástico.

-Oh, vamos, no seas un amargado, sonríe ¿sí?-Pidió con una sonrisa amable.

-No, dime tú sonreirías si supieras que Claude solo estaba a tú lado por tú alma-Inmediatamente después de que lo dije me arrepentí de hacerlo, la mirada de mi rubio acompañante oscureció.

" _Mierda"_

-Él ni siquiera por mi alma se quedó, ni siquiera por mi alma se detuvo de matarme, de rechazarme, de pisotear todo sentimiento que tenía hacia él, lo necesitaba, él lo sabía, lo necesitaba más que a nadie en este mundo, extrañamente él era mi luz en toda la oscuridad en la que vivía, ¿irónico no?, creer a un demonio tú luz…-Sonrió con tristeza, aquellas palabras reflejaban exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía.

" _Creer a un demonio tú luz… ¿irónico no?"_

-No lo es…yo también creía a Sebastian mi luz, aquella que estaría mi lado sin importar lo que pasara, fui un tonto, fui un tonto al creer que él estaría a mi lado sin importar que mi alma fuera arrebatada, solo era su cena…ese punto, el más importante…lo olvidé…-Susurré con pesar pero al mismo tiempo con rencor y odio.

-Creer que la persona a la que tú consideras indispensable en tú vida, estará siempre a tú lado fue un error, uno, y por mucho que me costó aprenderlo, no debe confiar en nadie, y mucho menos si es un demonio, aquellos seres malignos, aquellos seres manipuladores, que solo juegan con los humanos, con los sentimientos de estos, aquellos que destrozan todo a su paso y que te hunden hasta las más profundas oscuridades, aquellos que son capaces de arrebatar toda esperanza en tú corazón de ser feliz…son de lo peor…-Habló con rencor y odio puro en su voz. Su mirada estaba completamente oscura y en esta se podía ver cuánto dolor y odio había en aquel ser.

-Jeje…ahora somos unos demonios ¿Lo recuerdas? Y que tal Hannah, ¿Ella también es así?-Pregunté un tanto arrogante.

-No-Me miró fijamente y la luz había vuelto a su mirada-Ella no es así, ella es la mejor demonio que conozco-Sonrió tiernamente al hablar de ella.

-La quieres ¿Verdad?-Pregunté un tanto inquietante.

-Si…ahora…es lo más valioso e importante que tengo-Me sonrió como si de un niño se tratase.

-Me alegra escuchar eso…pero…realmente creí que Sebastian sería diferente…-Susurré lo más bajo que pude pero sin importar qué él me escuchó.

-Losé pero…

-Alois, querido, ya llegamos-Informó de manera amorosa la mujer, abriendo la puerta del carruaje.

-Sí, gracias Hannah-Le sonrió y giró nuevamente a verme-Hablaremos dentro, vamos-Me tendió una mano la cual no dudé en tomar, y alegremente él me tiró hacia afuera divertido y corrimos dentro de la mansión que era abierta por uno de los trillizos.

-Alois, no deberías entrar de esa manera, podrías hacer al Joven Ciel caerse-Le habló este al pasar nosotros por su costado.

-Si Thompson…perdón…no te enojes ¿Siiii?-Le miró tiernamente a lo que el peli-morado solo pudo soltar un suspiro y acariciarle levemente su rubio cabello.

-No me enojo, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Okey?-Le sonrió amablemente.

-Si-Respondió contento y lo abrazó.

-Bien-Correspondió el abrazo.

-Alois, querido, entra a la sala, ¿No tenías que hablar con el Joven Ciel?-Habló la mujer que ingresaba por la puerta.

-Es cierto, vamos Ciel-Me llamó alejándose del peli-morado y dirigiéndose a la sala, yo solo me límite a seguirlo, podía ver como los otros dos demonios miraban con una sonrisa a Alois alejarse.

" _Alois, tienes a unos seres que te quieren más que a su vida eterna"_

-¿Y bien Ciel? Cuéntame que pasó en todo este tiempo que tú alma estuvo sellada-Habló mi rubio acompañante mientras lo veía sentarse en una gran silla en el centro y a mí me señalaba con su cabeza una de igual manera justo al frente de él.

-Verás…yo al inicio creí que nada cambiaria pero…él ya no era el mismo, cambió, ya no me mostraba esa sonrisa sarcástica tan característica de él, en estos últimos seis meses se comportaba muy frío conmigo, naturalmente no me debería de importar siendo ahora un demonio pero una parte de mi seguía sintiendo como un humano, y ver que me ignoraba y no me mostraba más emociones aparte de seriedad me lastimaba…

Pasamos muchas cosas juntos, y aunque me duela admitirlo, extraño esos momentos en el que nos jugábamos entre nosotros, extraño esas sonrisas sarcásticas y seductoras, extraño esas palabras y frases que decía y sabía que me molestaba y hacía avergonzarme…

Lo extraño, pero mi orgullo no me permite mostrar tales emociones como la tristeza o el dolor porque eso me haría ver débil y vulnerable y eso es lo último que quiero, yo no quiero verme de tal manera y mucho menos ante él.

Y en este tiempo que ha pasado me he podido dar cuenta el porqué de sus tratos hacia mi persona, mi alma, esa es la razón, mi alma la sellaste y bloqueaste a cualquier demonio que quiera tenerla, entre ellos, Sebastian.

Mi vida ahora era monótona, me levantaba, "comía", realizaba mis tareas y luego a dormir, y así cada día, nada nuevo, las cosas dentro de mi vida diaria con Sebastian, en cambio, si cambiaron, a inicios después de convertirme en demonio, él seguía haciendo las cosas como siempre, levantarme, cambiarme, traerme el "té", bañarme, en fin, lo que siempre hizo, pero a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, él dejó de hacerlo, primero dejó de despertarme y cambiarme mandando a Maylene que lo haga en su lugar, luego el postre que él siempre me hacía dejó de hacerlo y en su lugar mandaba a Bard a hacerlo, no sabía igual, también ya no me bañaba más, en su lugar mandaba a Tanaka, técnicamente se mantenía lo más alejado de mí, ya no lo veía en la mansión, era como si cada vez que yo iba a un lado él iba hacia al otro, me evitaba, cada vez que lo llamaba él mandaba a Tanaka, las únicas veces que pasábamos juntos era cuando llegaba una misión que la Reina quería que realizara, pero él siempre procuraba hacerlo lo más rápido que podía, y sobre las lecciones que él siempre me daba como mi profesor, ya no lo hacía más, contrato a los mejores profesores para que se convirtieran mis tutores, según él, era por mi bien, pero yo ya sabía cuál era la razón detrás de todo…y eso era lo que más me dolía…

A Sebastian yo ya no le importaba, sin mi alma para él yo era nada, y lo único que lo mantenía atado a mí era el contrato que había entre ambos, sé que si él pudiera ya se habría marchado o ya me hubiese matado y deshecho de mí, todo lo que nos unía era el contrato…al menos por ahora…

No puedo permitir que las personas que estén a mi lado sean solo porque no tienen otra opción, que estén conmigo por obligación, no, yo no quiero eso…y por lo lógico Sebastian no es la excepción, yo le entregaría lo que por derecho le correspondía…mi alma…, él ya había cumplido la parte del trato que le correspondía, ahora era mi turno, así que le pedí ayuda a Undertake, él me ayudó separando y creando dos "yo", un "yo" es mi alma y el otro es el que tienes delante de ti, un demonio, me dijo que una vez que Sebastian tomara y arrebatara el alma que posee mi otro "yo", el contrato se anularía, yo ya no poseería su marca y él sería libre igual que yo, ya no estaría atado a mí, pero hasta que eso suceda no puedo volver a mi mansión, pero algo me dice que el momento en el que mi alma por fin será devorada está muy cerca…-Terminé de contarle, mi voz ya se comenzaba a escuchar temblorosa, ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo estaba contando a Alois pero de cualquier manera no tenía nada que perder.

-Mmhh…ya veo…tal parece y no me equivoqué…tenemos mucho en común-Habló mi rubio compañero con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro.

-Así parece-Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Ambos fuimos despreciados y rechazados por aquellos a quienes creímos indispensables pero no tienen ni idea de lo que podemos ser capaces de hacer, no tienen idea de lo mucho que valemos, pero eso se acabó, ya no estás solo, ahora me tienes a mí y créeme que puedes contar con todos los que viven en esta mansión, nosotros no te fallaremos Ciel, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-Me tendió una mano delante de mí como signo de apoyo.

-Sí, quiero ser tú amigo-Tomé firmemente la mano delante de mí, sabía que podía contar con él, algo me lo decía, yo sé que acabo de hacer el mejor trato de mi vida.

-Siiii, por fin somos amigos-Exclamó feliz y me abrazó, eso me sorprendió, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de afecto que no proviniera de Elizabeth, peor en cierto punto me sentía querido y no me fue tan incómodo, tardé un poco en reaccionar pero correspondí el abrazo.

" _Ahora tengo un amigo con el que puedo contar"_

-Vamos Ciel, te mostraré tú habitación-Me tomó de la mano, salimos de la sala en dirección al segundo piso, recorrimos unos largos pasillos, hasta que llegamos a dos grandes puertas una al frente de la otra.

-Alois, cielo, aquí estabas-Habló amorosa Hannah que aparecía por el pasillo contrarío con dirección a nosotros.

-Sí, Hannah, le mostraba a Ciel su habitación-Habló feliz.

-A ya veo…-Susurró con una sonrisa amorosa.

-Mira Ciel, esta será tú habitación-Me señaló la puerta que se encontraba en la pared derecha-Y esta es la mía-Señaló la puerta en la pared izquierda-Si sucede algo no dudes en llamarme-Me sonrió de manera fraternal.

-Sí, no te preocupes-Traté de devolverle la sonrisa lo mejor que pude.

-No te fuerces, sé que no estás acostumbrado a mostrar emociones como felicidad, o tristeza así que está bien, ya verás que con el tiempo, y con un poco de mi ayuda y mi extraordinaria capacidad de sentido del humor que poseo podrás sonreír de manera natural-Me afirmo de manera un tanto arrogante pero cómica.

-Okey, si tú lo dices-Le respondí sarcástico.

-Ya verás que sí, bueno hora de dormir Ciel, que descanses-Se despidió mi nuevo amigo entrando a su habitación.

-Sí, tú también que descanses-Me despedí entrando en mi habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, me dirigí a mí nueva cama.

" _Adiós Sebastian, me hubiera gustado que esto no hubiera pasado y que tú hubieras continuado siendo el mismo y nunca haberme alejado de ti, pero ahora tendrás lo que necesitas y lo que querías, por favor…no me olvides…aunque creo que eso sería lo mejor, trataré de olvidarte, porque en el momento en el que tomes mi alma, entre nosotros ya no habrá nada que nos una, cuanto me gustaría que rechaces mi alma y dijeras que me quieres de regreso, sin mi alma, solo a mí, a Ciel Phantomhive, cuanto me gustaría que hicieras eso…ahora…nuestro futuro está en tus manos, tú decides si debo olvidarte o regresar a ti…"_

Con eso en mente caí dormido en la que sería de ahora en adelante mi cama…

 **En la mansión Phantomhive (Seis de la mañana)**

 **Pov. Normal.**

Un mayordomo caminaba por los pasillos tan largos de la mansión con dirección a la habitación de la cabeza de la familia, el Conde Phantomhive, algo aún lo tenía pensativo, la carta que le fue entregada ayer por la noche por el antiguo Shinigami lo había dejado bastante sorprendido, como es que su Joven Amo le había regalado su alma, eso era imposible, su alma fue sellada, no había manera de que trajera su alma de regreso, no había forma de liberarla, pero ahí estaba, él podía sentir la presencia de aquella alma de regreso, entonces, ¿Qué había sucedido con el verdadero Ciel Phantomhive? Eso es lo que aún no lograba comprender, ¿Por qué su Joven Amo se sacrificaría por él?

Se encontraba al frente de aquella gran puerta que daba entrada a la habitación donde se encontraba dormido pacíficamente su "Joven Amo".

Se adentró a la habitación y con un caminar elegante se dirigió a la ventana cuyas cortinas se dedicó a abrir para dejar entrar la luz de la mañana a la habitación, el pequeño cuerpo que yacía, hace un momento, dormido, comenzó a moverse incomodo por la reciente luz que entraba.

-Hora de despertar, Amo-Hizo una reverencia y se acercó al pequeño que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama aún somnoliento, más una idea lo hizo despertar rotundamente y alejar cualquier rastro de pereza de su cuerpo.

-Sebastian, ¿Es cierto que concluiste con tu parte del trato?-Preguntó firmemente el menor.

-Así es Joven Amo, su venganza ya está completa-Afirmó el elegante mayordomo.

-Entonces llegó la hora-Hizo una pausa-Toma mi alma-Le dijo firme mientras miraba fijamente su mayordomo.

-Eso… ¿Es lo que quiere?

-Así es, ya sabes que odio sentirme en deuda, tú ya cumpliste tú parte ahora me toca a mí.

-Si así lo desea Amo-Se aproximó hacia el rostro del mayor tomando su barbilla con delicadeza-Su alma ahora me pertenece-Susurró antes de unir sus labios y comenzar a arrebatarle su alma al pequeño.

El menor podía sentir como poco a poco sus fuerzas se iban, realmente le estaban arrebatando su alma, su vida, aquel momento que creía nunca llegaría había llegado pero antes de caer en las garras de la oscuridad logró hablar en un susurró:

-Yo…te quería mucho…Sebastian….eras lo más valioso e importante que tenía…gracias…por todo…-Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el pequeño pudo dirigir al mayor antes de caer en un profundo en los brazos del mayor donde su única compañía era la oscuridad.

-¿Boochan…?-El mayor estaba algo sorprendido por las últimas palabras que le había dirigido el menor, ¿Había dicho que él era lo más importante y valioso que tenía?...Eso era muy sorprendente…ahora ya no podía hacer nada el cuerpo del que había sido su Amo yacía muerto entre sus brazos.

 **En la mansión Trancy (En ese momento)**

 **POV. CIEL**

Me desperté por un fuerte dolor que sentía en mi ojo derecho, sentía como este se contraía, inmediatamente me coloque en posición fetal mientras con mis ambas manos las colocaba sobre mi ojo y sentía como de este salía sangre.

Sin más comencé a gritar y a quejarme, el dolor era cada ver peor, pero yo ya sabía lo que significaba.

" _Sebastian, has consumido mi alma"_

Sin prestar atención al dolor que sentía en mi ojo derecho, comencé a llorar, podía sentir como mi corazón se estrujaba, comencé a sollozar aún más fuerte y el dolor aumentó aún más haciéndome soltar un grito desgarrador, entre dolor y tristeza.

-¿Ciel, estás bien?-Entró corriendo a la habitación Alois-Hannah trae ayuda, ya-Le ordenó en un grito.

-Alois…él…consumió mi alma-El dolor comenzaba a cesar.

-Oh, Ciel-Corrió hacia mí y me abrazó fuertemente, abrazó que no me negué en corresponder.

-Alois…-Susurré antes de caer dormido mientras sentía como el dolor se desvanecía.

" _Tú lo decidiste Sebastian…te olvidaré…"_

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde que me mudé a vivir con Alois, y…desde que Sebastian había tomado mi alma…

Undertake no había llegado a verme en ningún momento para regresar.

En este tiempo, Hannah, los trillizos y Alois me habían enseñado a utilizar mis poderes demoniacos y me dijeron que a diferencia de ellos Alois y yo no necesitábamos de consumir almas, algo sorpresivo ya que ahora era un demonio completo.

Bueno, en todo este tiempo de entrenamiento me di cuenta que Alois realmente era una grandiosa persona, aunque era algo bipolar, caprichoso y un tanto infantil, pero un excelente consejero, en nuestra casa nunca más volvimos a mencionar los nombres: Claude y Sebastian, aquellos nombres estaban prohibidos mencionar.

En todo este tiempo mis lazos con Alois se hicieron bastante estrechos, somos, se podría decir, como hermanos, nos apoyamos mutuamente, nos ayudamos y levantamos ánimos.

Algo que me sorprendió que Alois hizo, fue que realmente logró que sonriera, ahora hacerlo era bastante natural para mí, claro que aún no era una persona muy social que digamos pero con Hannah, los trillizos y con Alois era una persona bastante abierta, la verdad podría decir que somos como una familia.

-Cieeeeelll-Entró corriendo a mi habitación Alois-Un hombre raro…muy raro…te busca-Me informó haciendo una mueca de miedo en su rostro, eso me causó gracia.

-Ya bajo Alois, ¿Vienes conmigo?-Le pregunté mientras salía de la habitación.

-Claro-Sonrió y corrió hacia mi lado.

Una vez en el primer piso, pude descifrar el porqué de que Alois dijera que era raro el hombre que me buscaba…

-Undertake-Pronuncié firme.

-Un gusto volver a verlo Conde-Me respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le pregunté de manera arrogante pero firme, en ese momento me tendió una carta a mí y otra a Alois-¿Qué es eso?

-Es hora de regresar…Conde…-Me sonrió de manera cómplice, yo solo lo mire seriamente y mi rostro se tornaba de una expresión seria e impenetrable.

" _Nos volveremos a ver Sebastian"_

* * *

*Bueno hasta aquí la conti, espero les haya gustado, y que dicen ¿Merezco un Review?, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Se volverán a encontrar? ¿Qué pasará con Ciel? ¿En que encaja Alois en todo esto del regreso? Muchas sorpresas más esperan, esto aún empieza, aún quedan muchas sorpresas por revelar, bueno sin más me despido no se olviden de dejarme sus hermosos Reviews, Bye, Bye, Besoooos*


End file.
